


A Thousand Sunrises

by Mya_Stone



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, POV Claude von Riegan, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mya_Stone/pseuds/Mya_Stone
Summary: Claude's account of meeting and training alongside Byleth, from their first meeting to uniting Fódlan.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Thousand Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Byleth is nonbinary in this fic and uses they/them pronouns. This is my first time writing a nonbinary character; if you are confused by the pronouns, please let me know where and I will do my best to clean it up. Thank you for your understanding!
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Contains spoilers for White Clouds Prologue and Ch. 1. 

When Claude noticed Edelgard and Dimitri were following him, along with far too many bandits, he didn’t know that running for the distant lights of a village would change the course of so many lives. The band of mercenaries that camped outside the village were more than unhappy with his shouting, but soon enough, the leader appeared, grim and grizzled from the midnight awakening. Though Jeralt would change the world in his own way, most of his work had already been done, and they followed at his heels like a proud hunting dog. 

Byleth cast a glance over Claude and his classmates without so much as a flicker of emotion. He took it in stride; it was the middle of the night, after all, and he had brought murderous bandits to their village. _I don’t think I’d be the happiest person either, if our positions were reversed._

“You three are still fit to fight?” Byleth asked, their voice low and calmer than he would have expected. “What do you fight with?”

“I use a lance.” Dimitri answered without hesitation.

“A two-handed axe.” Edelgard responded in kind. 

Byleth fixed their eyes upon Claude, but with such direct intensity he felt his breath stop in his lungs. “Bow.” Was all he could say. Byleth nodded, unfazed, and began walking quickly towards the perimeter. The three nobels followed, somewhat uncertainly. Another mercenary approached Byleth, though Claude noticed he would not meet their eyes as they issued orders. _The tactician, then. Calm despite the danger because they need a clear mind._

“We’re holding the southern bridge.” Byleth said over their shoulder. “Jeralt will bring our mercenaries down from the north. If these bandits flee, they flee into the forest, not the village. Understood?”

“They’re the rock and we’re the hard place?” Edelgard mused. “I hope we’re hard enough.” Still, she brandished her axe with confidence and a small smile. 

The battle seemed to have ended before it began. The bandits, thrown off by the presence of the mercenaries, broke formation early. Only an unlucky few sought the southern entrance to the village, and rattled as they were, posed little threat to the four defenders. Claude thought he and his classmates made fine examples of their upbringing, but Byleth proved to be far more skilled than their years suggested. A remarkable asset, found by the merest chance, in such an unassuming village. Both Dimitri and Edelgard had stars in their eyes as Byleth approached them after the battle, and Claude was not too proud to admit he likely did as well. 

“I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question.” Edelgard began, her double-edged charm dripping from every word. “Your father’s as well. You called him Jeralt? That would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros?”

Byleth’s eyebrows wrinkled together, only the barest sign of emotion on their stone-steady face. “I didn’t know he was a captain.” Their voice was as calm as ever. “Some call him the Blade Breaker.”

“How curious. His heroism is well known at the Monastery.”

“What Monastery?”

“That would be Garreg Mach Monastery.” Claude pipped in, not content to let Edelgard get all of Byleth’s attention. He grinned as they met his gaze; he didn’t flinch this time. “Oh, I should mention that the three of us are students at the Officers Academy there. You are coming with us to the Monastery, right? I’d love to bend your ear as we travel.”

“You’re students? How did you end up here, in the middle of the night, chased by bandits?” Byleth’s words grew sharper in tone, but other than a small movement of their eyebrows, the slight setting of their jaw, there was no other emotion on their face. _Odd. Not just sleep deprivation, then._

“We were recuperating from some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it.” Claude responded honestly, though ruefully. 

“That would be because you ran off.” Edelgard snapped.

“Too true! Though, I prefer to think of it as a strategic retreat.” He countered. “Maybe catch the bandits by surprise. Everything would have worked out if you two hadn’t followed me and ruined everything. Because of you, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous.” He shook his head in feigned disbelief. He used the movement to glance at Byleth’s expression, which had hardly changed. Their eyebrows had relaxed evenly, though if they were bored, curious or annoyed, he had no idea. 

“Ah, so that’s what you were thinking, Claude. And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all.” Dimitri spoke up, his confident, easy voice showing only a hint of jest. He turned back to Byleth, his eyes sparking with excitement. “It was fortunate we happened upon your village. The way you held your ground against the bandit’s leader was captivating. You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn.”

“Thank you.” Byleth said with a small nod. “Being eager to learn must make you an enjoyable student.” Claude could practically see the flush rise to Dimitri’s face, though he stifled it well. Alois saved the prince the trouble of answering, calling them into formation to travel back to the monastery. _Shame. I didn’t even get a chance to ask where they were from._

“Looks like we’ll have to pick this up another time.” Claude said, winking at Byleth before falling in line behind the other two. Byleth nodded, before quickly turning to where the mercenaries were staging. 

Claude couldn’t tell what his classmates were thinking, but he was willing to bet a few pieces of gold they were thinking of ways to win over the skilled new tactician. Lucky for him, Byleth didn’t seem too impressed by the royal prince and princess. For all intents and purposes, they seemed to be just a mercenary, a complete outsider to the ways of nobility. And if Claude knew anything, he knew how to charm an outsider. 

* * *

  
  


“I will be your professor from now on.” Byleth said, their expression unreadable. Claude had expected Rhea to make them a knight, or something similar, but “professor” was never something he anticipated. His head was filled with more questions than it was before, but he pushed them aside to enjoy his classmates’ unrestrained surprise.

“Wait. What? Are you really our new homeroom professor?” Hilda shouted, her bright hair waving with her annoyance at being misled.

“Is that true? You aren’t quite what I had pictured…” Ignatz began, turning his head like a confused puppy. “Oh! Sorry! I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.”

Byleth’s eyebrows raised, but they expressed little otherwise. “Don’t tell me.” Claude interrupted before anyone else could insult the professor. “You asked to teach this class just to get to know me better, right? I’m flattered, really.” Again, Byleth didn’t react, and he began to feel this whole situation might be a mistake. They only stared back, bemused and otherwise unreadable. “Heh, whoops.” He smiled jokingly, though the pit in his stomach only grew. “Now that you’re our professor, maybe I should choose my words more carefully.”

“I don’t mind.” Byleth responded, their tone cool and low. “The formalities aren’t necessary. I am simply here to teach you what I know.”

“One must truly marvel at the exceptionality of this appointment.” Lorenz began, apparently ignoring Byleth’s request for no formalities. “Becoming a teacher to students almost the same age as yourself. How… unusual. I’ve heard you were a skilled mercenary, but I cannot shake my discomfort at your new position.”

“As far as skill goes, I saw it with my own eyes.” Claude retorted, shooting Lorenz an angry glare.

“There will be a battle in a few days.” Byleth cut off, their tone hard enough to stifle the brewing argument. “It will be between the three houses. Should the Golden Deer lose, I will step down.”

Claude stared at Byleth, trying to understand what emotion they spoke with. It wasn’t mere bravado or confidence. Were they hoping to lose as to not be a professor anymore? He didn’t understand. 

The class dissolved at the mention of a battle; mostly excited, but anxious as well - most of them had never been in a real fight before. _We’re all pretty inexperienced. I wonder if Teach can handle that._ He took a few steps away from the crowd to speak to Byleth more privately. “Sorry for the bickering, Teach. As you can see, Golden Deer House is a rowdy bunch. We’re not especially unified.”

“That’s all right.” They looked at him calmly, matching his quiet tone. “Mercenaries are much the same, to be honest.” Claude gave a puzzled look, and they continued. “It’s usually about having a common goal, that’s what unifies a mercenary band. We’ll have to see if the Golden Deer have a goal I can unite them with.”

“Oh? What common goal do mercenaries have?”

“Money, usually. Or sometimes just food.” They cocked their head and raised their eyebrows. “Would food work for this group, do you think?”

 _Was that… a joke?_ “I’m always ready for a feast.” He replied with a wink. “Now we have to win. I don’t think my stomach could stand the disappointment.” 

* * *

Claude had expected to win, even if it meant a few unsavory utilities. What he hadn't expected was a resounding effort from his classmates, few of which had ever been in combat with a live target. All members of Golden Deer were still standing - though Hilda was only still up through great reluctance - while Blue Lions were down to two and only Edelgard stood for Black Eagles. Under Byleth's command, they managed to protect their flanks and even take advantage of their opponents' weak points. Even Hanneman had been caught off guard by a charging Hilda, though she twisted an ankle in the process. 

"Hit her harder, Lorenz! You have to make her yield!" Byleth shouted, their voice echoing over the open field. 

Edelgard smirked fiercely, twirling her practice axe with an experienced hand. She paced around him in a half circle, trying to draw him into an attack she could counter. When she came into view again, Claude pulled up his bow and notched a tipless arrow, eyeing the soft armor at her waist.

"Not yet." Byleth's hand came down heavy on his shoulder. "Let him try."

Begrudgingly, Claude shrugged his shoulder free of Byleth's hand, letting the tension fall from his bowstring. He eyed the two of them, watched as Lorenz shifted his weight from front to back, uncertainty in every muscle.

Movement to his left caught his eye, and he could make out the small movement of blue armor in the undergrowth. _Ashe._ He switched arrows; the new red tip gleamed in the sunlight. He waited more heartbeats before loosing the arrow, hitting Ashe in the shoulder with a brilliant burst of red. A groan followed, then a panicked scream of unintelligible words. The clatter of weapons came from Lorenz and Edelgard, but Claude didn’t look, instead notching another arrow and staring intently at the last place he saw Ashe.

He saw movement and loosed another arrow, notched another, and loosed the second. He waited before releasing the third, unsure if his shots had hit their target. Byleth was at his side, their voice a chill hiss. “What arrow was that?”

“Just a practice arrow, Teach.” Claude responded, not hiding a brazen smile. “Though the shaft was filled with the juice of Albinean berries. Guess Ashe thought it was his own blood and panicked.” 

He heard Byleth’s sharp exhale, but more movement in the underbrush drew their attention. “Ignatz! Their healer!” Byleth shouted. 

Claude notched an arrow instinctively, but Ignatz jumped in front of him, charging the enemy. Byleth followed Ignatz at a short distance, blocking Claude’s shot. “I’m so sorry!” Ignatz shouted, as he swung for Mercedes. It was a clean hit and she didn’t stand after it was over. Satisfaction flowed through Claude as he lowered his bow. _That’s all of them, I think… we won?_

Byleth turned suddenly, surrounded by a white light. _Manuela!_ Claude aimed his bow, but could not find her position. As the white magic solidified, Byleth twisted around it, their movement lithe and graceful, dodging the attack completely. Continuing the fluid movement, they ran towards the underbrush, where Manuela was hiding. Rather than swing the sword in their hand, Byleth wrapped an arm around her midsection, lifted her, before abruptly slamming her to the ground. “Yield!” They shouted, their practice blade aimed and her neck. 

“I yield! I yield!” Manuela coughed. The wind picked up momentarily, scattering leaves in the silence. Byleth lowered the blade before offering a hand to Manuela, who gratefully took it.

A horse trotted onto the field as the members of Golden Deer gathered. “All opponents have yielded.” Jeralt said, his voice a gruff snap. “The winner of the mock battle is the Golden Deer house.” Byleth gave a light incline of their head, but no trace of a smile came to their face. Claude didn’t let it phase him; already he felt his spirit rising with the joy of victory. _I can’t believe we actually did it._

* * *

The walk back to the Monastery was brisk in the setting sun, but the air buzzed with pride and excitement at their victory. Claude hadn’t realized how little faith his classmates had had in their new professor, but now they were nearly enchanted, bubbling over with enthusiasm for the coming year. He remembered feeling quite the same after first fighting alongside Byleth, but even so, he felt smug at being proven right. 

“Well met, Professor!” Lorenz lauded, eagerly keeping pace at Byleth’s side. “The breadth of your skill was on full display today! I must admit your tactics were masterful.”

“You showed your skill as well.” They replied, their tone soft but sincere. “I was pleased to see you keep pace with Edelgard. You didn’t lose focus even after Claude’s distraction.”

 _Huh. Deflecting the praise to your students. Just what a model professor would do._ “To be honest, I had a bunch of other schemes planned as well, just in case the situation called for it.” Claude said aloud. 

“I shudder to think what may have transpired had it been Claude leading us into battle.” Lorenz said to the professor; though he didn’t look back at Claude, the daggers in his words were clearly aimed. 

“I loved it!” Raphael said, his voice booming with glee. “We did just what you told us, and we won!” He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, unintentionally pushing Lorenz out of the way. “Check me out, Professor! Are my muscles bulging? Bulging muscles mean strength! And now it’s time to feast! Right, Claude?”

“That’s right.” He said with a wink. “Teach here has yet to try my renowned home cooking. I swiped some finely aged cheese from the dining hall for just this occasion.”

“And some meat, too, I hope!” Raphael smiled. “If there’s no meat involved, it’s not a party!”

“I would like a good meal.” Byleth said quietly. 

“Can’t we bathe first?” Hilda complained, favoring her ankle even though Marianne had healed it. “I’m all sweaty. And you got dirty going through those trees, right, Marianne?”

“Oh, um. Yes. A bath would be… nice.” She responded, her voice barely loud enough to hear.

“Okay, that settles that.” Claude called with authority. “Everyone freshens up, then we feast. Sound all right, Teach?”

Byleth nodded. “Yes.” There was a lightness to their voice, and he thought he saw the barest hint of a smile. “Do you need help preparing?”

“I’ll take any help you’re offering, Teach.” He winked.


End file.
